


What They Don't Know

by jeonjangmi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hot Springs & Onsen, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjangmi/pseuds/jeonjangmi
Summary: It's been a while since Seventeen had a break so they all decide to spend it on their own time. Of course, as the close friends they were, S.Coups and Jeonghan decided to spend it together in a hot springs hidden in the mountains.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 10





	What They Don't Know

Getting a break after so long felt like heaven to all the members of Seventeen. After their recent promotions, they were granted a break for a few days. Of course, everyone decided to spend it how they wanted to - some went home, shopping, met up with their friends, stayed at their dorms - whatever it was they did, they made sure to relax as much as they could.

Different from the others who decided to spend their holiday away from the team, S.Coups and Jeonghan decided to spend it together. They invited Joshua so they can have a '95 line outing but the youngest of the three refused, saying that he didn't want to get in the way of the 'couple' so the trip ended up just being the two oldest members of the group.

Borrowing a car from their company, they packed the day before like excited kids, making sure that all the essentials are included in their luggage. In spirit of their childlike nature, they woke up early the next day and left before any other member who stayed at their dorms woke up. Out of the two, S.Coups was the designated driver whereas Jeonghan acted as the navigator. It was supposed to be a smooth drive as the latter should have been giving exact directions but to their dismay, he started messing it up, leading them to the wrong way quite a few times already.

The hot spring they chose was hidden and only a few people knew about it. It's neither too far nor too near Seoul so it was just perfect for a not-so-tiring vacation. The only problem really is that it was hidden in a mountainous area so it is quite hard to reach unless you actually have a good sense of direction. Even so, according to the little reviews they saw, it was worth staying there as its facilities were great, its staff were welcoming and friendly, and it had exceptional service.

"Jeonghan, is this really the right way?" Coups asked for the nth time during their trip. He sounded so tired as they've gone the wrong way several times now.

"I'm sure! This time it's really the right way," Jeonghan confidently announced. Sighing, Coups just nodded and wished that his friend was really right this time. He was getting tired of circling around an unfamiliar area. Furthermore, it's getting quite late so he would really prefer to be in a hot spring right now rather than drivie around an unknown place.

"You are so going to buy me lots of snacks when we get there."

"Yes~ I'm so sorry~" Jeonghan said in a sweet voice and Coups just shook his head because of the absurdity of the situation and the cutesy expression that his friend wore to apologize.

Although true to Jeonghan's words, thankfully, they were really going the right way that time. In about an hour after they took the road, they arrived at their destination.

"Finally!" Coups exclaimed when they got out of the car. "Paradise here I come." he said as he raced Jeonghan to the entrance of the inn with their luggage in hand.

Having booked a room a few days before, their check in process went smoothly. The room they picked was a private suite with its own hot spring. Truth to be told, it was kind of expensive but they wanted the best possible experience so without much thought, they spent their money excessively. It was just a once in a blue moon thing after all.

"Doesn't feel like we're in South Korea," Coups said in an amazed voice when they arrived in their room. Jeonghan couldn't help but agree to this.

From their research, it was said that the inn was owned by a Japanese who migrated to South Korea several decades ago. It was said that he wanted to keep the authentic feel of a Japanese onsen and as such, all the facilities and materials in the inn replicated those that you would actually find in Japan.

Settling in comfortably in their room, they stuffed themselves with the traditional Japanese and Korean food they were served with. Enjoying the atmosphere and letting some of their fatigue slide away, they lazed around their room for a few hours before they headed to the hot springs. It was already late at night and since the place was high in the mountains, the stars seemed so close to them.

"Now this is what you call paradise," Coups exclaimed in amazement as he looked at the stars.

"Yup. I completely agree. Pity on the member who had other plans. Especially Joshua."

They were just silently staring at the bright night light, enjoying the view when the older of the two suddenly laughed. Jeonghan looked at him strangely, as if asking what he was laughing about.

"Nothing much. It's just that the fans would go so crazy right now if they knew we were spending our holidays with just the two of us, naked in a private hot spring, in a private room, and in an inn deep in the mountains," Coups said as he laughed a little bit. Jeonghan immediately understood what he was talking about and started laughing with him, "Jeongcheol huh?"

The members knew exactly what was going on in the world of their fans so they knew about the ships that was going around and as if to tease Carats about it, they have had releases that especially showed a specific couple's moment. At first, they couldn't understand it and it actually made them feel a little weird that some of them even became a bit distant and awkward with another member. Although after a while, they accepted that those are the things that fans enjoy so they did their best in order to make them just a little bit more happy by exactly giving them what they fantasize about.

"But I am really enjoying their reactions when we're close with each other and then you're suddenly close with Joshua. It's like they're torn between shipping couples.  
  


"You sadist. You're supposed to be the leader."

"Says the fallen angel and con artist."

They both laughed at their nonsense conversation that slowly died down as they stared at the stars once more.

"But seriously, I'm really grateful to our Carats. They love us unconditionally and always accept the stupid things we do. It's like they're giving us their whole life just to support our activities. I really want to treasure them for a long time," Coups said as he thought of all the moments they shared with their precious fans. It was a literal sacrifice on the side of Carats as they had to endure long lines for albums and shows. They even memorized hard fanchants and gave them expensive gifts during fansigns. Of course that does not include the mountain of cakes they received even when they just debuted and the continuous donations that they do in Seventeen's name. Everything was just so precious that it cannot be replaced with anything in the whole world.

"Yeah. That's why we really have to do our best so that we can be idols they're proud of. That's the only way we can give back to them," Jeonghan said as a matter of fact.

Coups nodded at this and just like that, they talked endlessly and relaxed for several hours, letting all their stress and exhaustion melt away with the heat of the water. It was really a precious time spent between two close friends that they won't ever forget. Deep inside, they both wished that they can come back here together with all the members so all of them can enjoy the paradise that only the two of them are experiencing right now. They all want to share the best things with family after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Wattpad on June 13, 2017. Transferred to Seventeen Fancfiction Amino on January 8, 2018.


End file.
